


Dwight wants his friends to stop leaving him behind.

by orphan_account



Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: Anal Sex, Dwight might have a head injury, Dwight secretly enjoys it, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Idk if you count this as rape but warning, M/M, Pet Names, Slight Dirty Talk, Slight chocking, This is kinda bad, no plot lmao, rough, this is my first fic on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evan finds Dwight laying on the ground and decides to have his way with him.(This is my first fanfic on here, sorry if it’s kinda bad.)Edit: I might rewrite this-
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Dwight wants his friends to stop leaving him behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic on here so I hope you enjoy! ☻
> 
> Sorry if there’s any mistakes!

“My, my, my… what a beautiful boy you are..”

Dwight trembled as the older male approached him, his hand over his mouth as his cheek was pressing against the rough surface, his glasses started to fog up as he took deep breaths, trying to calm down,

The killer watched as Dwight trembled, he could feel his cock getting more hard as he saw the younger male lay there with fear, he smirked to himself and stood right behind the other male.

Evan kneeled down causing his cock to rub against his overalls making his groan a bit,

He then roughly grabbed Dwight's shoulder pulling the smaller male up onto his chest, causing Dwight's glasses to fall off onto the wooden flooring,

Dwight felt the killers breath on his ear making him whimper and tears threaten to fall from eyes, Evan hand made its way around his throat causing Dwight to let out a shaky moan,

Even smirked and grinded himself onto the younger male butt,

“What a shame no one had come to save you, little one..” He chuckled a bit, making Dwight whimper once more,

He pushed Dwight back down, making him hit his head onto the floor causing Dwight to groan in pain,

Evan pushed Dwight's waist up, making him rest on his knees,

Dwight was beyond scared now, he knew he couldn’t fight back, he knew he couldn’t tell him to stop because Evan wouldn’t, no matter how much he begged.

Evan completely ripped off Dwight's pants making him squeak and look back at the killer,

Dwight watched as the killer unclipped the straps to the overalls he was wearing, his eyes widen as Evan pulled the suit down and revealed his his cock,

The killer grabbed Dwight by his waist and spread his ass checks, “Since you’ve been a good boy, I’ll stretch you out a bit,” Evan pushed one of his thick fingers into Dwight's hole, making him gasp and whine at the discomfort, More tears fell from Dwight eyes and he felt Evan push another finger into him,

“Wow, what a good boy you are, taking my fingers so well!” Evan praised him as he started to roughly finger Dwight's hole, making sure to stretch him good,

Dwight let out quiet moans and gasp and Evan continued, he whimpers when he pulled his fingers out, “No need to worry baby, I’m going to fill you up with something much better,” Evan spit onto his hand then rubbed it over his cock before positioning himself at Dwight's hole, Dwight cover his mouth from letting out a scream as Evan pushed the head of his cock in,

“Relax baby, come on.” His voice was stern as he let out a groan after, pushing more of his cock in, Dwight's eyes were shut close as he felt Evan cock tear is hole open, cries and whimpers left his mouth as Evan pushed more in,

“Fuck baby, you’re clenching around me so good, but you need to try to relax,” Dwight tried to relax but the pain was unbearable and Evan started to get inpatient, Evan started to thrust into Dwight causing him to groan and grin the younger male hip harder, probably leaving bruises,

Dwight moan as his hand traveled down to his own aching cock, stroking it gently, “Such a good boy, taking my cock in your tight fucking hole,” Evan gripped Dwights hair which brought the males head up and to whimper,

“You’re a little slut huh? Making your friends leave so you can take my cock, such a naughty boy.” 

Evans thrust got faster and harder, making Dwight drown in the pleasure, Dwight could feel his orgasm riding up on him, “Do you want me to cum in you? You better answer me boy.” Even let go of Dwight's hair causing Dwight to let his head fall forward,

“Y-yes..” Dwight moans filled up the room as Evan thrusted into him at inhuman speed, “Cum with me then, boy.” Dwight shakes as he orgasm, his cum shooting onto the floor. Evan head falls back as he let out a final moan to releases his cum into Dwights hole. 

Evan pulls out and smirks to himself as he gets himself dressed, leaving Dwight to lay there panting and cum dripping from his hole.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy even tho it’s kinda sucks lmao


End file.
